


Sensational

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a little overwhelming to Bruce’s senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "five senses"

**Hearing**

Bruce woke in the middle of a pile of rubble, to a woman’s voice saying, “Hey, it’s me. I found Doc Banner. Yeah, he’s okay. Buck naked, of course, but—” He looked up sharply, just in time for a blanket to smack him in the face. “—he’s fine, he’s awake, got to go.”

A bag was set next to him, not the usual SHIELD-issue sweats but a soft button-down and jeans, along with a protein bar and a bottle of water.

“Drink that, doc,” said the woman.

“Call me Bruce,” he mumbled.

She turned, smiling brilliantly. “I’m Darcy.”

**Sight**

Darcy, apparently, worked for both SHIELD and Tony, by way of Jane Foster, and showed up in the lab on a semi-regular basis, usually at mealtimes. The first day she appeared, she’d been wearing a soft-looking emerald green sweater that clung in all the right places, and despite the delicacy of his current project, he’d kept sneaking glances at her as she argued with Jane.

“Basic nutrition, Jane,” Darcy was saying, hands on her hips. “I thought you were scientists! Bruce, back me up here.”

“Absolutely,” he said, without thinking, and she laughed.

She also kept wearing the green sweater.

**Smell**

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Bruce said, somewhat shakily, pulling his shirt on.

Darcy, her back to him, snorted. “Big Green is a big softie, you know. All he did was touch my hair and say _Darcy smell pretty._ ”

“What?” She handed him his glasses, and he put them on to blink at her. “He did?”

“It was sweet,” said Darcy. “I didn’t realize you’d noticed my perfume.”

“He didn’t— I mean, _I_ didn’t— I mean, you _do_ —”

“So, I’ll be sure I wear it to dinner next week.”

“Yeah?” Bruce asked, hopefully. “Dinner with me?”

Darcy smiled. “Yeah.”

**Taste**

“I still say I should be doing this,” said Darcy, sitting at the island of Bruce’s kitchen. “I asked you to dinner, remember? Even if we are having breakfast at night.”

“I remember,” he said, smiling, and flipped another golden brown pancake onto a plate. “And I offered to cook. But if you want to help, you can get the fruit and things out.”

She did, but then took a huge bite before she’d even sat down. “Oh, my god, these are delicious! I think I need you to cook for me every day.”

Bruce blushed. “That could be arranged.”

**Touch**

Bruce woke in the middle of the night, to a soft weight that pressed him back against the mattress and a steady huff of breath against his collarbone. He shifted, just a little, to ease the pins-and-needles in his arm, and his fingers brushed through soft, curly hair.

“Stoppit,” mumbled Darcy, with a yawn, rolling closer and pressing her nose under his chin. “Sleeping now.”

He laughed, and brushed his fingers over the smooth, warm skin of her hip. She wriggled again, getting comfortable, and Bruce pressed a kiss to her temple. “Better?”

She smiled against his shoulder. “Much better.”

THE END


End file.
